


I Know She Cried

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Series: Cry [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru
Summary: Logan's thoughts on what happened with Storm.





	I Know She Cried

aTitle: I Know She Cried  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing: Ororo/Logan  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care for that matter.  
Author’s Note: This goes with “He Cried, I Cry”  
Rating: PG-13  
I Know She Cried  
By: Jasmine Shigeru

Storm had only been asleep for 10 minutes when I left her in my bed and silently made my leave of the mansion. I made sure there would be no trace of my presence there. No cigars or beer, not even a stitch of clothing. Just a short resignation letter left on Storm’s office desk. That was it.  
I know it wasn’t one of my best ideas, but hell, I was never one to stay in one place. She knew that.

Now I’m here, on my bike, heading towards the place I once considered my home and I’m wondering if leaving was the best thing. I caused so much pain in that school. I wasn’t able to save Rogue from being taken, I wasn’t able to protect everyone from Stryker and his men, I wasn’t able to save Jean the first time, and I wasn’t able to save Jean the second time, not until it was too late.

Jean was a beautiful woman trapped in her mind. She was forced to kill Scott and the Professor by a destructive alter ego no one, except for the Professor, knew she had. I loved her and I killed her. I killed her because she wanted me to and I killed her because I had no other choice. She was killing people and she wasn’t going to stop until she was dead. So, I did what I had to.

I know Storm would have done the job if she was given the choice. Ro could have sent a lightning bold directly in Jeannie’s way, but that was something I couldn’t let her do. I couldn’t allow her to end her best friend’s life.

Speaking of Storm and choices, I remember the argument we had before I left. I approached her and told her I wanted her, not in so many words, but she got the message. I told her I wanted her and I couldn’t be with her, that I was an animal, a killer. She nearly laughed at me then, saying she had also killed. I said the only other thing I could think of. I told her I didn’t want to kill her like I killed Jean. She told me it was her choice and I threw it back in her face saying it wasn’t her who would have to live with the guilt of killing someone they cared about. Then, she kissed me and sex followed. It had been a while since I had any and I was relieved to have it. It was during the sex that I realized I was in love with her. I guess I had been for months.

It was afterward I decided to leave. Love shouldn’t be the way it was with Storm and me. I shouldn’t be all annoyed glances and fights that lead to nights full of lust. It should be nicer, sweeter, something that lasts. What happened in my room isn’t the kind of thing that lasts, it’s the kind of thing that kills you from the inside.

So, I left and I know she cried after. I was long gone from the area to feel her power, but I heard about it, at a rest stop. Unexpected showers in Westchester, New York. No one knowing why, no one except for me. She cried for me.  
END OF I Know She Cried.


End file.
